Earth Eleven's Fairytale
by SapphireSpade
Summary: A mysterious book that was lying on the field. Whoever opens it will be sucked in it and remained trapped forever. Earth Eleven, now the best team in the universe, are now trapped in that book. Now they must find their way home and their friends by playing the roles of fairytale characters! Will they succeed and live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Spring: Konnichiwa minna and welcome to my new fanfic~! This time, this fanfic is all about fairytales! The inspiration came from Takanashi Otoha from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live since she loves fairytales! Marechen~!  
**

**This story takes place after Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Some characters from GO and Chrono Stone will appear.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven GO/Chrono Stone/Galaxy! I only own my plot and my newest OC!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

It's another soccer practice for the Raimon team. Ever since Earth Eleven had won the Grand Celesta Galaxy, Tenma asked them if they can have a friendly match which they agree. So they're getting ready for a friendly match until Earth Eleven shows up.

"What's this?" Kariya saw something laying down on the field. He approached to the book and pick it up. The book is brown with golden designs around it with multi-colored jewels. On the center is a yellow diamond.

"Oi Kariya, what are you standing there for?" Kirino shouted as he approached to the teal-haired defender. He notice the book that Kariya had picked up from the ground.

"What's that?" he asked Kariya. The tealnette just shrugged.

"What's going on there?" Sangoku approached to the two defenders. The rest of the Raimon team and the managers gathered around to see what's going on.

"Why do you have a book on your hand?" Midori asked Kariya.

"I don't know. I just found it laying there." Kariya reply.

They all study the book's cover. From the designs of it, it feels realistic.

"The designs are pretty." Akane took a picture of the cover.

"I agree. Kariya, can you open the book?" Hikaru said.

"Okay." Kariya then opens the book and suddenly a light came out of the book blinding the Raimon team.

"Ahhh!" the team cried and they all got sucked up into the book.

The book closes and dropped into the ground. Just then, a hooded person appeared and picked up the book that the Raimon team have been suck in. He/she opens the book but there's no light after Kariya had open it. The book shows a picture of the Raimon team.

"More friends to play with." a smirk appeared on his/her face underneath the hood as he/she flipped the pages revealing more pictures that looks like Resistance Japan team, Sandorious Eleven, Faram Dite, Gurdon Eleven, Hakuren, The Lagoon, four people of Chrono Storm, Arakumo Gakuen, Sazaanara Eleven, Ratoniik Eleven, Protocol Omega teams, all the teams that the Raimon and Earth Eleven had met in the past.

"One more team and I'll never be alone anymore..."

**~Earth Eleven arrives...~**

The Earth Eleven team had arrived at the soccer field where the Raimon team are waiting for them, but the team find out that there's no one on the field.

"Where's everyone?" Sakura scanned the field to find anyone from the Raimon team.

"Do you think we came too late?" Tetsukado inquired.

"No, the match begins at 4:15 pm and it's 4:10 pm so we have 5 minutes." Manabe calculated.

"They probably didn't show up yet." Minaho guessed.

"Or they chicken out to come here now that we're the best in the universe." Matatagi said in an arrogant way.

Tenma notice something on the center of the field. He run towards it to get a closer look. The rest of the Earth Eleven notice their captain heading to the field and followed. Tenma reached the center of the field and found a book that looks exactly the same one that the Raimon team have sucked in .

"Why is there a book laying on the field?" Shinsuke asked.

"I don't know." Tenma answered, "It might belong to someone."

"If it really belong to somebody then they might be somewhere near the field." Shindou said while looking up to see if there's anyone around them. Then, he spotted someone.

It was a girl who's around 12 or 13 years old with gold-colored waist-length hair with a yellow diamond hair clip on her right side of her head, gentle metallic gold eyes and pale skin wearing a white knee-length dress with orange and yellow floral designs, an orange ribbon around the dress below her breasts, a pale yellow cardigan over her dress, and white knee-length boots. On her neck is a yellow pendant hanging on a gold chain necklace. She was standing in front of the Earth Eleven.

"Who are you?" Shindou asked the girl. Everyone else look up and saw the girl in front of them.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." the girl smile, "I'm Shuryo."

"Is this book belong to you?" Tsurugi asked the girl, Shuryo as Tenma showed the golden-haired girl the book.

The golden-haired girl's smile got bigger and reply, "Hai. This a fairytale book."

"Fairytale book?" Ibuki echoed.

Shuryo nodded.

"What kind of fairytale?" Kusaka inquired.

"Any kind of fairytale I wanna write." Shuryo approached to Tenma and lay her hand on the book.

"When I was little, I love reading all kinds of fairytale books. All the fantasies that are not real, I want to be a writer and write a new fairytale." Shuryo explained.

"That's a great dream for your love of fairytales." Ichikawa complimented.

"A new fairytale... Gambatte..." Morimura encourage Shuryo.

"Arigatou!" Shuryo beamed, "This book that you found is the fairytale I'm working on. It's not completed yet, but you may read it."

"Honto?" Tenma asked, excitedly. Some of the Earth Eleven team were curious on what kind of fairytale Shuryo wrote. Matatagi, however, have suspicions on the golden-haired girl wondering if she's lying.

"Un! Go ahead!" Shuryo persuaded Tenma.

Tenma opened the book when the same blinding light came out of the book.

"Ahhh!" The Earth Eleven screamed as they being sucked into the book. The book closed and dropped in the ground. Shuryo was standing still after the Earth Eleven got sucked into the book. Her eyes were hidden behind her hair bangs.

She pick up the book before smirking towards the book.

"The story is just the beginning..." she opens the book and the blinding light come out and sucked Shuryo in it. Unlike the last time, the book just flew off as if it was flying. Higher and higher until it went to space.

* * *

**Spring: Ok-ok-okay! Now I'm all fired up to write the next chapter! Now that the Earth Eleven have been sucked into the book, what will happened inside there?  
**

**And also, I also introduce my newest OC which is Shuryo! This story will make all your fairytales come true!**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter and review for this chapter!**

**The one and only,**

**~Spring**


	2. Chapter 2

Tenma woke up and find himself in a blank scenery. No trees, no sky, nothing. Just blank like a sheet of paper. He looked around to see if the rest of the Earth Eleven.

"Oi minna~! Where are you~?!" Tenma shouted and he can hear his own echo.

"TENMA!" two voices echoed through the book.

Tenma saw 13 figures far away. He squinted to get a better view. From his delight, he saw the rest of the Earth Eleven team. But his delight was wash off then he saw them running in fear.

"Captain!/Tenma!" The team called his name desperately. Behind them is an army of knights on horseback with weapons on their hands.

"Don't worry guys! I'll save you!" But how is Tenma going to get rid of the knights? Think, Tenma think! Then an idea came into his head. He's not sure if it'll work but it's the only way to help his team.

"God Wind!"

Tenma swings his arm to the side charging the ball with golden energy. Tenma then rushes forward with the ball as he kicks the ball covered with golden energy and followed by ferocious wind.

Tenma's hissatsu went towards the Earth Eleven and the knights with full speed.

"Chotto Tenma! Why are you using your hissatsu?!" Shinsuke cried.

"Minna, move out the there!" Tenma called out.

The Earth Eleven team were confused about what Tenma meant, but Shindou figure out why the brunette uses his hissatsu.

"Minna, split up!" Shindou commanded.

"Why?!" Ibuki shouted.

"Just do it!" Shindou shouted back.

Not going to argue in a time like this, the Earth Eleven split up making room for God Wind to come in. The knights who are chasing them stopped and saw the God Wind right in front of them. Before they an react, God Wind went right through them. The Earth Eleven were panting from all the running they had as they saw God Wind went through the knights.

"Minna, daijoubu?" Tenma run towards the team.

"We're okay, Captain." Sakura answered.

"Where did those knights came from?" Aoi inquired.

Just then, a crumple paper flew on to Kusaka's face. Kusaka grabbed the paper pull it out. He looked at the paper which shows a picture of a knight with his horse holding a sword.

"This just look like one of the knights that are chasing us." Kusaka said.

Then more papers started to shower the Earth Eleven. They all grabbed one of them and looked at the paper. All of the papers have a picture of knights with different weapons and either on horses, standing in solo, or in the army.

"Those pictures looks like they came from a storybook." Konoha observed.

"Do you think we just warped into a storybook world?" Minaho wondered.

Out of nowhere, a fireball crash right next to Earth Eleven. They were shock to see a fireball crash by until they heard a roar in the sky. Everyone look up to see a black dragon coming at them.

"A dragon?!" Tetsukado said in shocked.

The black dragon shot another fireball coming straight at the Earth Eleven.

"It's coming straight at us!" Tenma shouted.

Then, an idea pop in Tsurugi's head.

"Leave this to me." Tsurugi said.

Everyone looked at the navy-haired striker in confuse.

"Kensei Lancelot!"

Tsurugi called out his Keshin. It's been a long time Keshins haven't appeared since. Kensei Lancelot slice the fireball in half by using its sword causing it to explode. All the smoke from the explosion made the black dragon can't see which gives Tsurugi the chance to kill it. Kensei Lancelot slice the dragon in half but instead of the dead body, the dragon turn into pieces of paper showering the Earth Eleven.

"That dragon looks like it came from a picture book just like the knights." Ichikawa said.

"Do we actually transport to a fairytale land?" Shinsuke wondered.

They heard screeching noise above them. The Earth Eleven look up and saw a flock of birds making a dive towards the team.

"Now birds?!" Manabe exclaimed.

This time, Minaho has an idea.

"Matatagi-kun." Minaho called the blue spike-haired boy and flapping his arms like wings.

Matatagi quickly knew what the orange-haired detective meant and smirk.

"Heh. This would be fun." he said in an arrogant way.

Both Minaho and Matatagi activate their Souls, Hayabusa and Fukuro respectively, and started flapping their wings to make a gust of wind. It knocked all the birds out and send them to the ground. Once they hit in the ground, all the birds turn to crumple paper with a picture of birds.

"Everytime we met something were all pictures." Aoi pick up a crumple picture of a blue jay bird.

"What's going on here?" Konoha wondered.

Suddenly, a stampede of animals appeared running straight at the Earth Eleven.

"Wh-what is this?!" Kusaka exclaimed.

"It's coming straight at us!" Tetsukado added.

"Tenma, what should we do?" Aoi asked the brunette captain.

"There's only one option we have." Tenma said.

**~A few minutes later...~**

"RUN!" Tenma and the rest of the Earth Eleven run as fast as they can to get away from the stampede. No matter how many times they outrun the animals, the animals wouldn't be tricked that easily.

"Their gaining at us!" Minaho shouted as he look back.

"How are we going to get out of their sight?!" Ibuki yelled.

Something caught Shindou's eye. He saw a castle right in front of him and the team. The structure is made from black stones with flags on top of the tower. The gate is open wide. This is a perfect chance to get away from these animals.

"Minna, get in that castle!" Shindou commanded as he pointed the castle straight at them.

The rest of the Earth Eleven look where the brunette playmaker is pointing at and saw a castle. No time to ponder where did that castle came from, they all went inside and the gates shuts it.

"S-somehow, we made it alive..." Manabe panted.

"What's up with these animals anyways?" Kusaka added as he sigh.

They were all in a ballroom, except that it was dark and everything was dirty. So dirty that you can see cobwebs on the chandelier and the lights.

"This place creeps me out..." Sakura shivered.

"D-do you think someone lives in this castle?" Konoha questioned.

Just then, the Earth Eleven saw a shadow figure in front of them. The lights turned on automatically, including the chandelier. All the lights light up and the shadow figure reveals itself that is none other than Shuryo.

Shuryo was standing on top of the staircase. Much of the Earth Eleven's surprise when they saw the book that sucked them in it and now it's in Shuryo's hands.

"What's wrong, minna?" Shuryo asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Shuryo-chan. We' be been sucked in your book and now strange things started attacking us." Aoi explains.

"Strange things?" Shuryo puts a finger over her lips like she's confuse.

Matatagi can see through Shuryo's act. He steps up and shouted,

"Oi! Don't you dare act dumb! I can see through you. You knew all of this do you?"

The Earth Eleven team look at the blue spiked-haired boy and then Shuryo. The golden-haired girl's eyes were hidden behind her hair bangs. She smirks a little.

"My, aren't you a smart one?" Shuryo said with and impressed tone.

Now this is confusing.

"What do you mean?" Ichikawa inquired.

"The knights, dragon, flock of birds, the animals... Their all my creations of my new fairytale. And the book that I let you open it just a set up to trap you all."

The Earth Eleven's minus Matatagi eyes widened. Was all of this was a trap? Did Shuryo plan this to capture them?

"What do you want with us?" Tetsukado demand.

"Oh Your not the only ones." Shuryo opens her book and show it to the Earth Eleven. The pages flip revealing the pictures of all the people and teams that the Raimon Eleven and Earth Eleven met and faced in the past. They can see the pictures moving and hear voices through the book.

"What have you done to them?!" Shindou asked angrily as he saw the Raimon team in the book.

"All I did was seal them in a book." She taps her pendant and the pages turned a multiple of the same book as the original ones.

"Let them go!" Tsurugi growl angrily as he saw Faram Dite and Lalaya trapped inside the book.

"I'll let them go." Shuryo puts a finger resembling a one, "but on one condition."

"And that is?" Manabe asked.

Shuryo smirk wider.

"If you play my game, I'll free you and all your friends from my book." Shuryo reply.

"You want us to play your game?" Ibuki scoffed.

"Oh? Are you saying you refuse to play my game?" Shuryo asked oh so innocently.

The Earth Eleven didn't answer her question which her smirk turned darker.

"Maybe this will convince you." She tap her diamond pendant again and this time a fire-place appeared on her right side. Shuryo grabbed the book of the Second Stage Children and put it over the fire.

"No don't!" Tenma cried, feared that Fei, Saru and the others will die in the fire.

"Hihi~ you don't have other choice." Shuryo said tossing the book of the SSC up and down, "Play my game or watch your friends burn to death?"

Tenma's head hung low. If he and the rest of the Earth Eleven play the golden-haired girl's game, then they'll all be free from this madness.

"Alright, we'll play your game." Tenma said with a serious look.

Then, Shuryo beamed and tap her pendant making the fire disappear and let go of the SSC book.

"Honto nii? I knew you would accept my game!" Shuryo said cheerfully.

"But you have to promise." Tenma said.

"Promise?"

Tenma raise his pinky in front of Shuryo and said, "Promise that you'll let us go and our friends."

Shuryo was shock but didn't show it. Without hesitation, she jumps down from the steps and raise her pinky and connected to Tenma's.

"Hai. I promise." She said.

Both of them let go of their pinkies and Shuryo stepped back.

"Here are the rules for my games." Shuryo then began telling the rules of her game.

"First of all, only the Earth Eleven team will be playing so your manager won't be sticking with you guys for a while."

She snapped her fingers and a book swoop towards Aoi and sucks her in it.

"Kya!" Aoi screamed as she being swallowed up by Shuryo's book.

"Aoi!" Tenma cried.

"Don't worry, I won't do bad things on her." The book flew towards the rest of the imprisoned books.

"Now as I was saying, my game will be a fairytale game." Shuryo taps her diamond hair clip and transport everyone in a library. Everyone was stun about Shuryo's magic.

"All of these books of the library are all fairy tales. You will each pick one fairytale book. Once you picked your fairytale, you will open the book anytime your ready."

The Shuryo jumps back and landed above one of the bookshelves.

"I'll give you much time as you like, but don't take too long." Shuryo warned.

Not sure where to start, the Earth Eleven team split up to choose.

**~5 minutes~**

"I see you all pick out some very good fairytales." Shuryo said.

All the Earth Eleven team had pick out one fairytale book in their hand.

"When your inside the fairytale book you choose, you will be playing the main characters' role of the book." Shuryo explained.

"You mean that we need to follow the main characters' footsteps until the end?" Manabe asked, pushing his glasses up.

"That's correct. However, since the books that you pick are still my fairytale. So be aware some changes of these stories." told Shuryo, "Oh and the rest of the characters... you might wanna find out on your own."

The Earth Eleven doesn't know what the golden-haired girl meant, but they note themselves to be careful.

Shinsuke took a small peak on the book he chose, but a blinding light had made his book opened.

"Shinsuke!" Tetsukado tried to grab the small goalkeeper but he was to late.

"Ahh!" Shinsuke cried as he got sucked into the book. The book dropped into the ground leaving everyone stunned.

"What was that for?!" Tetsukado angrily asked Shuryo.

"Oops, I forgot the most important thing. Once the book is open even a tiniest peak,you still get sucked into the book. And there's no turning back." Shuryo said.

All the Earth Eleven just stare at the gold-haired girl. After the staring, Tenma clutched the book in his hand.

"I'm ready." The brown-haired captain open his book and get sucked in it.

"Me too." Tsurugi said as he opens his book and too get sucked in the book.

"Let's go, minna." Shindou tells the rest of the Earth Eleven before opening his book and get sucked in.

"Yosh!" Tetsukado opens his book and sucks in it.

"We should go too." Sakura told Konoha which the greenhaired girl nodded. Both of them open their books at the same time and sucked in.

"Us too." Ichikawa said and Manabe, Minaho, Kusaka, Ibuki, and Matatagi agree and they all open their books and sucked in it.

All 13 books floated around Shuryo as she grins.

"Saa, let story begin..."

* * *

**Spring: Yes! Chapter 2 has been updated! So now I have to pick a fairytale that suits the Earth Eleven. So far I have Konoha and Sakura but I can't choose either one of them:**

**Konoha: Little Red Riding Hood or Alice in Wonderland **

**Sakura: Swan Lake or The Nutcracker**

**So yeah I do need help to pick a fairytale for the Earth Eleven so any ideas, please review or PM me!**

**So thanks for reading chapter 2! If there any errors please let me know. No flames please.**

**Its gettin late in my time so, Oyasumi~!**

**The one and only,**

**~Spring**


	3. Shinsuke: Jack and the Beanstalk I

**~Nishinozo Shinsuke: Jack and the Beanstalk~**

Shinsuke woke up after being sucked into the book. He look around and find himself in a house. It's pretty close space. Just then, he heard a door open. He turned around and found something very surprising. The person who open the door is none other than Seto Midori. The vermillion-colored hair girl is wearing a dress,

"Midori-senapi?! What are you doing here?" Shinsuke asked with a surprise tone.

Midori, however, raise an eyebrow at him as if she's confused.

"What are you talking about, Shinsuke? I'm your mother of course I'm always here." Midori respond.

"M-mother?!" Shinsuke exclaimed.

He rushed to the window and found a cow munching on grass. Then he look at himself. He was wearing a light brown shirt, matched with tights, and brown shoes. His headband was replaced with a brown fedora-like hat with a feather.

'Is this the story of Jack and the Beanstalk?' Shinsuke wondered.

"More importantly, we need to make money." Midori said.

Shinsuke was confuse at what Midori meant but realizes that according to the story, the real Jack and his mother were poor.

'So I have Jack's role, huh?' Shinsuke thought.

Then he remember that he needs to play his role as Jack.

"Daijoubu, Mi- I mean Okaa-san. I could go find a job at the town." Shinsuke suggested pointed towards the town up ahead.

"But Shinsuke, the people of the town had rejected you." Midori told him.

"Oh.." Shinsuke hung his head low.

"We have no choice but to sell our cow." Midori look out the window and watched the cow munching on grass.

"Why?" Shinsuke asked as he also watched the cow, eating grass.

"Our cow has stop milking and it's our only income. I know it's sad, but we have no choice but to sell it away." Midori explained.

Shinsuke then remembers the story, Jack and the Beanstalk when he was a little boy. He really love that story for a young age and always pretend as Jack, climbing the beanstalk and meets the giant. But now, this is real, created by Shuryo's magic. He and the rest of the Earth Eleven team have to play the golden-haired girl's game in order to get out of her book.

"I understand. Okaa-san, I'll take our cow to the market place and sell it!" Shinsuke said with determination as he put a hand over his chest.

Midori was shock by Shinsuke's determination but soften with a smile.

"Arigatou, Shinsuke. I'm counting on you." she cheered the little goalkeeper on.

**~At the Market place~**

Shinsuke strolled down the streets while guiding the cow behind him. The town seems to be crowded there. Just by looking at the town folk's face, Shinsuke saw some familiar faces that he along with the Raimon, Chrono Storm, and Earth Eleven have faced and met.

'So that's what Shuryo meant about the rest of the characters...' Shinsuke thought.

Just then, Shinsuke heard someone calling his name. He look around to see a certain boy with teal hair and brownish-gold eyes, waving at him.

"Kariya?! What are you doing here?" Shinsuke said in shock as he walked towards him along with the cow.

"I was on a errand until I saw you with a cow." Kariya explained, "Do mind if I can have it?"

Shinsuke remembered what happened when the man in the story wants Jack's cow, he'll give Jack some magic beans. Maybe Kariya will do the same thing.

"What will you give me in return for the cow?" Shinsuke asked.

Kariya pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to Shinsuke and took the cow from the small goalkeeper. In Shinsuke's hands is a small brown pouch.

"You will find out soon enough." Kariya said and left along with the cow.

Shinsuke open the pouch and took a small peak. Just as Shinsuke expect, they are 5 beans inside the pouch.

'Well that was easy.' Shinsuke thought. Or does he?

**~Back at the Castle~**

Shuryo watched Shinsuke showing his mother (Midori) the beans that Kariya gave him for exchange for the cow from the book Shinsuke had picked out. Midori, however, was shown dismay saying; "Do you think those beans will help us?"

"I'm sure of it! Just you wait, Okaa-san!" Shinsuke said as he began planting the beans.

Shuryo was amused by the small goalkeeper's role as Jack. Shinsuke thought it'll be easy, but getting too cocky about it makes her smirked.

"He doesn't know what he will encounter..." Shuryo muttered.

**~The Next Day at Jack's (Shinsuke's) Home~**

Shinsuke woke up and find a giant beanstalk in front of his (Jack's) house. He got out from the bed and head outside. Just as he expected, the beanstalk have grown taller, it went through the clouds.

"If I climb the beanstalk, I'll find the giant's home in the sky." Shinsuke said as he began climbing the beanstalk.

Thanks to the training that involves in climbing in soccer, Shinsuke looked down and found the house very small. The small goalkeeper gulped how high he was, but shook it off remember that as Jack, he needs to reach the giant's house.

But as Shinsuke reached halfway to the beanstalk, the sky turned dark and he can heard thunder.

"Eh? Why is there a storm here?" Shinsuke said as he shivered in his spine, feeling that something is going to happened.

Suddenly, Shinsuke saw a lightning coming straight at him. The small goalkeeper panic when the lightning is coming at him but the lightning had struck the beanstalk instead. The beanstalk got zapped by the lightning along with Shinsuke himself. A few minutes later, the lightning from the beanstalk calmed down and Shinsuke was burnt from getting zapped.

"Wh-what just happened?" Shinsuke said as he shook off the burnt from his body.

Just then, he saw a shadow right behind the beanstalk. Shinsuke took a peek over the beanstalk thinking that it might be a person, but instead he met a Venus Flytrap ready to chomp him into pieces. Shinsuke was surprised and backs away from the flytrap but he accidentally let go of the beanstalk and started to fall. Luckily, Shinsuke grabbed the leaf in the nick of time leaving him hanging there, but just right below his feet are several Venus flytraps waiting for Shinsuke to come down as their lunch.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Shinsuke cried, "This isn't how the story goes!"

Will Shinsuke be able to get out of the horde of Venus Flytraps? Or will he be lunch for the flytraps?

_To be continued..._


End file.
